Shadow Council
Each region of the world is ruled over by a Shadow Council, as it has been since before recorded history. Shadow Councils tend to be based in major urban areas and their authority stretches over the surrounding area, in theory up until it clashes with the territory of the nearest other Shadow Council. Organization: A Shadow Council is just what it sounds like - a council of the most powerful Supernaturals in the area who ostensibly agree to work together to form some kind of government. There is no set number of seats on a Council, nor is there a central authority or mechanism established to determine who is a legitimate member of the Council. Membership on the Council only comes from being recognized by the incumbent Council members, and being accepted by enough of the local population of Supernaturals. Operations of the Council: In theory, any given Shadow Council can rule as it pleases, setting up any form of government it wants. However, history has shown (repeatedly) that the Supernatural community will only tolerate so much interference in its personal sector, and so most Shadow Councils content themselves to rule as a governing body of individuals in charge of specific parts of the local Supernatural community. In practice, this often makes the Shadow Council a racial council, with each sitting member really a representative of a specific Race present within the area. Therefore, there is a Councilman for the Vampyres, the Muses, the Werewolves, etc. Of course, even this tradition is fluid, as there is nothing stopping another member of that Race from seeking to becoming a member of the Council. At the end of the day, there are only two true 'laws' regarding the Shadow Council; that membership on it is granted only to the those strong enough to silence all opposition, and it can rule any way it wants too (unless it goes too far and incites a rebellion). Agents of the Shadow Council: In their quest to form some kind of functioning government, members of the Shadow Council are free to recruit agents and even entire organizations to act as a medium of their will. Such figures will often be known to the other members of the Shadow Council, however, this is a mere courtesy and most councilmembers keep small retinues of secret retainers ready to do their dirty work. Another way members of a Shadow Council can recruit others to act for them is, essentially, by hiring them as retainers. Freelancers, Supernaturals of singular power and ability, are frequently hired by members of their local Shadow Council. The difference is that Freelancers are free to work with other councilmembers should they choose too. Shadow Guard: The Shadow Guard are elite troops maintained collectively by all members of the Shadow Council. They are the Shadow Council's version of the Secret Service and their sole mission is to ensure the continuing safety and functionality of the Shadow Council and its members. Shadow Guard are hand-picked from the local Supernatural community and are appraised only for their loyalty, strength, and combat prowess. Cloak and Dagger: While smaller Shadow Councils, which oversee small towns and rural areas, might enjoy a life of peace and quiet, the same cannot be said for the major Shadow Councils of cities and metropolises. These Councils suffer near-constant political strife as members of the Council jockey against one another for more power and influence, or those outside the Council seek to usurp its power or carve out their own place on it. Backstabbing, rank political maneuvering, and even assassination are quite common in the major Shadow Councils of the world. And this should tell you something about the Supernaturals that sit on such Councils, they are likely to be among the most cunning and deadly adversaries you could ever have. Aesthetics of each Shadow Council: There have been millions of Shadow Councils down through history. In order to grant each of themselves some measure of distinctness and individuality, most Shadow Councils make sure to adopt their own aesthetics. This includes things like the uniforms worn by the Shadow Guard, colour schemes of banners, mottos and motifs, etc. Many Shadow Councils will often pick a logo or mascot of sorts, always of occult origin of course. Category:Supernaturals Category:King